


Drunken Sailor

by Wallwalker



Category: Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, Community: 30_kisses, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fina is introduced to loqua. Also, Vyse dances on a table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Sailor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [30_kisses](http://community.livejournal.com/30_kisses) at Livejournal.

"I'm _invincible!_"

Captain Vyse's shouts filled the bar as he stood up on the table, tankard of red loqua in hand. The crew cheered as he sloshed the drink about; he spilled almost as much as he managed to drink, staining the wooden tables and splashing the rowdy men. The poor young girl that Vyse had picked up in Esperanza to keep the bar looked as if he was about to have a heart attack, right there behind the counter.

Only two people in the room weren't shouting or panicking, were in fact watching the whole scene with amusement. Aika was grinning openly as she watched Vyse's little act. Fina, on the other hand, was a bit more confused about the whole thing; she wasn't smiling so broadly, and her brow was furrowed in puzzlement.

Finally she turned to Aika. "So is he always like this when he drinks loqua?"

"Not always. Just when he drinks the red stuff." Aika giggled. "You know, the first time they let him have a couple of tankards of loqua, he really made a spectacle of himself. He grabbed me and tried to kiss me right in front of my parents! Cap'n Dyne had to pull him back and lock him in a closet until he cooled down!"

"Really!?"

"Well, that's what they told me." She took a drink of her own loqua - green, of course, her favorite kind - and shook her head. "But I don't believe it."

"Oh," Fina said, and turned back to look at Vyse, who was in the middle of yet another song that he'd apparently composed on the spot. The common topic for those songs was apparently his own greatness. "Um, if something like that happened, wouldn't you remember it?"

"Yeah, well, it wasn't my fault," Aika said, shaking her head. "I mean, they shouldn't have let us both try our first tankards at the same time, should they? Some people forget when they have too much to drink, you see..."

"Really?" Fina said, and looked down at her own tankard nervously. "But I don't like forgetting things."

Aika patted her on the back. "Oh, don't worry," she said with a gleam in her eye. "You've got a long way to go before you have to worry about _that._"

Fina nodded and took another cautious sip. Air Pirates did funny things sometimes, she decided as she watched Vyse start dancing a very uncoordinated jig on the table top, spilling even more of his loqua all over the bar. She wasn't sure if she could do things like that.

Ah, well, she thought. Maybe she just needed more loqua first.


End file.
